


Chien de chasse (фр. гончая, собака для охоты)

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hannibal, Desk Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что если в этот раз он главный?<br/>"— Стоять!<br/>Ганнибал, который стоял, опираясь на край стола, замирает, его темные глаза смотрят на Уилла, который, в свою очередь, потрясен — сильнее некуда. Он не может даже опустить руку хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы она не маячила перед ними."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chien de chasse (фр. гончая, собака для охоты)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [команды WTF Hannibal 2015 на ЗФБ 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%8B+WTF+Hannibal+2015+%D0%BD%D0%B0+%D0%97%D0%A4%D0%91+2015).



Уилл понимает свою ошибку, но уже поздно. То самое чувство, словно разум, отделившись, наблюдает со стороны, как тело живет в своем режиме причинно-следственных связей.

По большей части Ганнибал старается изо всех сил (в глубине души Уилл знает: страхи это — только попытки, не приносящие результат, потому что с его сознанием что-то не так, что-то, что нельзя исправить) помочь Уиллу любыми способами, доступными врачу — от постановки диагнозов до пребывания этаким столпом здравомыслия и стабильности, на который может опереться воспаленный разум Уилла.

Он знает это и действительно ценит, но, как ни парадоксально, у Ганнибала возникают свежие идеи, основанные на понятии: ты не узнаешь своих границ, не узнаешь свои пределы нормальности до тех пор, пока не пересечешь их.

И все же это грубость. Но Уилл подозревает, что выйдет сухим из воды (он же не специально), так как Ганнибал действительно заинтересован в нем. Оба, или только Уилл, они не признают это в открытую, но определенная заинтересованность все же есть.

Ганнибал... это нормально называть его по имени? Уже прошли недели, месяцы с тех пор как они познакомились, но Уилл все еще не уверен, как обращаться к своему доброму доктору. Это легко, когда происходит в воображении, Уилл просто представляет его. Но вслух... Доктор Лектер очень официален, особенно с тех пор, как Уилл стал более или менее постоянным его пациентом, в таких случаях рекомендованы границы пациент-врач. Тем не менее, речь Ганнибала звучит так, словно они близкие знакомые на дружеской встрече. Уилл не очень уверен, позволил бы Ганнибал некую близость или нет. И, несмотря на это, он все еще обращается к нему с приставкой «доктор», которая показывает, что у человека определенный уровень образования, а не только функция исправления физического здоровья. Уилл не хотел бы поставить их в неловкую ситуацию, где Ганнибалу нужно было бы постоянно напоминать, при каких обстоятельствах закончилась его карьера хирурга.

Забавно, почему Уилл так внимателен к нему. Это так проявляется уважение?

Ганнибал все больше и больше поощряет Уилла разговаривать о любых вещах, какие бы не пришли ему на ум. Может, они были спрятаны и ждали, пока Уилл Грэм обнаружит и откроит их для себя — различные образы мест преступления, которые иногда всплывают в воображении и тут же пропадают. Уилл чувствует себя очень неловко, обсуждая не с кем-то там, а с Ганнибалом всякие мелочи из своей повседневной жизни, такие, как мытье грязных собачьих лап после прогулки под дождем или скудный обед, который он ел.

— Вы много рассказываете о своих собаках, Уилл, — однажды заметил Ганнибал, в то время как дождь стучал в окно. — Мне кажется, они значат для вас намного больше, чем вы думаете, особенно когда дело доходит до характеристики вашей личности.

— Да, мужчина-собака, — ответил с неким сомнением в голосе Уилл в робкой попытке обыграть выражение «женщина-кошка». Разумеется, выходит неудачно, по крайней мере, он так думает, но любопытный взгляд Ганнибала призывает его не отклоняться от темы. — Я люблю собак, они... они не люди. Не то что бы я...

— Я понимаю, — вежливо прерывает его Ганнибал, потому что да, он вежлив даже в таких случаях, — вы не любите все человечество, даже скорее само понятие со всеми, присущими ему особенностями, шумом и суматохой. Вы не хотите рисковать и тратить время на людей, которые этого не стоят. Собаки проще, их простота в отношении с людьми, это то, что делает их хорошими друзьями. На самом деле вы... — губы Ганнибала складываются в подобие улыбки, — вы вожак стаи. Вы заботитесь о них и защищаете. Ваши собаки это ваша стая, это то, кем вы являетесь Уилл Грэм. Очаровательно.

Что-то вроде теплой, быстрой и в то же время нежной волны накрыло Уилла при упоминании о собственном доме на Вулф Трап. Журналы, треск дров в камине, от которого воздух в доме наполнен слегка душным запахом высыхающей шерсти, и это не страшно, это его дом, он любит его таким. Его... его стая, как только что выразился Ганнибал, лежит вокруг камина на безопасном расстоянии между ним и огнем. Уилл сидит в любимом кресле, смотрит на огонь и наслаждается отсутствием мыслей и событий. Только тишина и покой.

Треск — и одна из собак подскакивает, Уилл немного раздражен от того, что нарушена красота момента, так что он поднимает руку, по привычке открывает рот и только потом осознает свою ошибку, но поздно, команда его голосом уже звучит:

— Стоять!

Ганнибал, который стоял, опираясь на край стола, замирает, его темные глаза смотрят на Уилла, который, в свою очередь, потрясен — сильнее некуда. Он не может даже опустить руку хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы она не маячила перед ними.

Ганнибал слегка наклоняет голову вперед. Искры веселья пляшут в его глазах.

— Если будете так любезны и не примете это за оскорбление, Уилл, нечасто можно увидеть вас таким идеально сосредоточенным и властным. Удивительно, как двусмысленность может раскрыть до того неявные человеческие черты.

— Я ... э..., — Уилл не смог выдавить из себя больше, потому что к нему все еще не вернулся дар речи, а его дурацкая рука отказывается подчиняться. Вернись обратно, опустись, просто исчезни, черт возьми!

— Вы думали о вашей стае, не так ли? — предположил Ганнибал. Определенно это улыбка сейчас немного игривая. — Ваше яркое воображение погружает в предпочтительную для вас ситуацию, и мое движение у стола было интерпретировано как действие в ней. Наверное, собака побежала?

— М... — сомневался Уилл, потому что Ганнибала невозможно сравнить с собакой, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Подыграйте мне, Уилл, пожалуйста, — Ганнибал быстро снял пиджак, аккуратно сложил и оставил на столе. После этого он опять облокотился на стол, как стоял ранее, только его руки сжаты в кулаки и лежат на коленях. Уилл вдруг понимает, что атмосфера внезапно изменилась. Ему, наконец, удается опустить руку и встать с кресла. Что-то похожее на любопытство подтолкнуло его узнать, что же добрый доктор придумал на этот раз. — Позвольте мне увидеть вас контролирующим ситуацию, Уилл. И вы почувствуете себя как дома, главным. Вы не сможете таким стать, если сначала не познаете и не осознаете это, не так ли?

— Ты предлагаешь, чтобы мы... в ролевую игру? — Уилл в восхищении задохнулся от такой идеи.

Он тут же пожалел, что сказал это, но со стороны Ганнибала не было никакой негативной реакции.

— Да, в ролевую игру, — подтвердил Ганнибал.

— Должен ли я... эм, говорить, что я по этому поводу чувствую? — спрашивает Уилл. Ролевая игра или нет, но он по-прежнему настаивает на установленных ранее границах.

— О, это на ваше усмотрение, — Ганнибал не сильно помог. Он очень вежлив, да, но Уилл никак не может решить нравится ли ему эта игривость или нет. Это конечно немного неожиданно... но перед ним все еще Ганнибал, по крайней мере, ему так кажется. Так или иначе, но Уилл хотел бы, чтобы Ганнибал заигрывал с ним. Как будто в течение определенного времени Уилл забыл это, но теперь ему необходимо контролировать даже дыхание, когда Ганнибал рядом, или улыбается, или предлагает поесть. Как это называется, влюбился по уши? «Отлично, Уилл!»

Он пытается сосредоточиться на задаче. Сказав ему, чтобы бы Уилл был главным, имел ли в виду Ганнибал, что теперь он собака? Какая именно собака?

Уилл делает шаг вперед, и теперь он находится в интимной зоне. Для породы это значение не имеет. Это — понятие, которое, так или иначе, странно используется. Как там сказал Ганнибал? Двусмысленность раскрывает...

Вблизи Ганнибал еще более великолепен, и Уилл, если бы и хотел, не смог бы удержаться, чтобы не запустить ладонь в его волосы, даже несмотря на то, что это погубит прическу. На ощупь волосы такие мягкие и шелковистые, совсем не такие, как кажется на первый взгляд. Пряди проскальзывают между пальцев, словно вода. Уилл осторожно повторяет движение, слегка касаясь уха.

Они так мягко обрамляют его, не говоря уже о том, что бы почесать за ухом. Уилл касается кончиками пальцев затылка, немного ближе к сосцевидному отростку, судя из его скудных знаний по анатомии. Ганнибал немного наклонился навстречу его прикосновению — или Уилл принимает желаемое за действительное?

— Вам... нравится? — Уилл, наконец, решается и на этот раз смотрит прямо в глаза Ганнибалу.

Ганнибал немного наклоняет голову и смотрит в ответ, но ничего не говорит. На его лице невозможно ничего прочитать. Уилл понимает, что собаки не разговаривают с людьми, но это не помогает ему понять, какие же эмоции испытывает Ганнибал. А эмпатия будет неверной. Поэтому Уилл не совсем уверен, что хочет быть в образе Ганнибала. Не сейчас, а может быть и никогда.

Его рука движется вниз и осторожно массирует шею Ганнибала. Это приятно, а Уиллу хочется верить, что для Ганнибала это если и не совсем приятно, то, по крайней мере, терпимо.

Ганнибал медленно подается на прикосновения Уилла: его грудь слегка выдается вперед, ноги по обеим сторонам от Уилла, а его спина напряжена, словно расслабленные мышцы готовы к движению. Мысли о теле Ганнибала, которое в его распоряжении, послали мурашки по всему телу. Уилл облизал пересохшие губы, хотя сам бы он назвал этот жест непристойным и провокационным. Он почувствовал, как возбуждается, и понял, что совсем уже и забыл, каково это. Как давно это было? Доктор Ганнибал Лектер в распоряжении Уилла Грэма... Уилл снова облизал губы.

Ганнибал наклоняет голову, не отводя взгляда, его глаза чуть-чуть сузились, подтверждая, что он уловил смену настроения Уилла.

Уилл начинает паниковать, словно его мысли материализовались в воздухе, а Ганнибал, увидев их, смог прочитать. Он поднимает другую руку и начинает ласкать шею Ганнибала, пытаясь его отвлечь. Но тот сам поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на руку, и его гладко выбритый подбородок оказывается напротив ладони Уилла.

Ролевая игра (Уилл очень активно пытается не думать об этом, как о прелюдии, которая с треском проваливается) или нет, ощущение... приятное. Обычное. Забота о стае. Уделять внимание, не ожидая ничего взамен: получать удовольствие от того, что он отдает, а не получает или ожидает, что получит. Уилл чувствует, как теплая волна окутывает его тело, отодвигая мыслительный процесс на второй план. Он подходит еще ближе, слегка надавливает на шею, и нежно обнимет, положив голову на плечо.

Ганнибал разжимает кулаки и кладет ладони на плечи Уилла, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, а просто что бы опереться и тоже склоняет голову на плечо.

Уилл задыхается от новой волны возбуждения.

Он не может не чувствовать Ганнибала, не может полностью погрузиться в фантазию, представить, что он у себя дома с собаками. Ганнибал — это Ганнибал: тот, кто идет дорогой помощи несчастному сломленному Уиллу. Ганнибал — тот, чье присутствие поначалу успокаивает его, а потом голова начинает кружиться от ожидания чего-то. Тело Уилла предает его, но даже без явных признаков он мучительно осознает свое поражение.

Уилл отстраняется и смотрит в глаза Ганнибала, а тот смотрит в ответ. Уилл ничего не может прочитать в этом взгляде и ненавидит это. Ему нужно действовать, но он боится отказа и последствий.

Мучительно медленно он наклоняется к Ганнибалу, так, чтобы тот в любой момент мог податься вперед или отклониться, если не хочет, чтобы они поцеловались. Но Ганнибал не отстраняется. Уилл закрывает глаза и их губы соприкасаются.

Нижняя губа Ганнибала слегка дергается, однако он не отстраняется, но и не отвечает Уиллу сам.

Уилл отстраняется и смотрит на Ганнибала, который секундой позже тоже открывает глаза, и снова продолжает их маленькую игру в гляделки.

— Это слишком? — спрашивает Уилл. Он чувствовать небольшую дрожь в своем голосе.

Ганнибал медленно моргает и молчит.

— Скажи мне, — просит его Уилл.

— Уилл, собаки не разговаривают, — напоминает ему Ганнибал, и в его голосе снова появляются игривые нотки.

— Я не могу ... делать вид, ... что ты собака. Я не могу. Ты ... доктор Ганнибал Лектер, — Уилл кусает нижнюю губу, — и я хочу тебя.

— В таком случае, остается выяснить, хочешь ли ты быть главным и взять то, чего желаешь, Уилл?

Уилл воспринимает это как открытое приглашение и сразу же яростно набрасывается на рот Ганнибала. Тот тут же пускает его, их языки сталкиваются, цокают друг об друга зубы. Ганнибал спускает ладони на бедра и дергает на себя Уилла, чтобы тот подошел ближе. Уилл отталкивает одну ногу Ганнибала, чтобы стать между ними и прижаться своей напряженной эрекцией к его, которая ощущается, даже несмотря на нижнее белье, старые джинсы и дорогие брюки.

Ганнибал — воплощенное послушание: он не стонет, но Уилл все же слышит тихие вздохи удовольствия. Он не собирается отступать, и продолжает все так же жарко целовать. Нежно ласкает и массирует шею Ганнибала, сжимает и проводит пальцами по ключице, расстегивает галстук и рубашку.

Уилл чувствует возбуждение Ганнибала, и это несказанно радует и возбуждает еще больше. Он хочет видеть Ганнибала нагим, хочет видеть, как двигаются его мышцы, как наливается его член, чтобы коснуться и доставить удовольствие.

Вдруг Ганнибал сбрасывает его руки, но только для того, чтобы начать снимать с Уилла одежду, словно банановую кожуру, а футболка и вовсе просто разрывается. Уилл сбрасывает с себя остатки, пока не остается полностью голым. И Ганнибалу он не даст возможность даже подумать о том, чтобы снять и аккуратно сложить свою одежду. Они расправляются с ней с таким же нетерпением и отбрасывают подальше, всю — за исключением шелкового галстука.

Уилл колеблется всего несколько секунд, прежде чем связать им запястья Ганнибала.

— Это проявление главенства? — шепчет Уилл. Его пальцы беспрепятственно погружаются в рот Ганнибала. Уилл, увлекшись, смотрит, как эти прекрасные губы посасывают пальцы, а гибкий язык ласкает и слюнявит их. Он то вылизывает каждый из них, то снова всасывает все вместе.

Уилл мягко вынимает пальцы, чтобы заменить их собственным языком, что было встречено с энтузиазмом, если даже не больше. Ганнибал закинул руки ему на плечи, в наиболее удобной позе, которую позволяли связанные галстуком запястья, при этом не оставляя и миллиметра свободного пространства между их обнаженными телами. Горячая ладонь Уилла обхватывает член Ганнибала, легко поглаживает (вызвав вздох, полный наслаждения) и спускается дальше, пока пальцы не находят вход. Уилл медленно вводит палец.

Его действия вознаграждены жестким укусом в язык. Боль резкая, но это не страшно. От вкуса собственной крови Уилл возбуждается еще больше.

Он главный.

Уилл продолжает мягко растягивать Ганнибала, он вставляет второй палец, скользит ими внутрь и наружу каждый раз жестче и смелее. Член Ганнибала дергается и пульсирует в ожидании. Сам факт того, что Уилл главный, возбуждает его до боли. Он чувствует, как несколько капель стекают по его члену.

Ганнибал прерывает поцелуй и задыхается. Уилл слышит тихий стон из уст доброго доктора. Это самый замечательный звук на Земле.

— Ганнибал ... можно я, — Уилл не смог закончить фразу, вместо этого он вводит пальцы так глубоко, как только может.

— Пожалуйста, сделай это, — хриплый голос Ганнибала, полон похоти и желания. Уилл думает, что за него можно и умереть. Он хочет слышать этот голос еще и еще.

Уилл удивляется своей силе, он подхватывает Ганнибала и опускает на стол позади. В этот краткий момент невесомости Ганнибала удерживают только связанные и закинутые на плечи партнера запястья. Их взгляды встречаются, и он кивает в ответ на немой вопрос Уилла.

Уилл сосредотачивается и поначалу очень медленно входит. В этот момент ему очень тяжело сдержаться и не кончить сразу. Черт! Ганнибал такой горячий и тесный, он так сильно сжимает его. Главное — не спешить. Он меньше всего хочет причинить партнеру даже небольшой дискомфорт. Сам Ганнибал уже готов, он подается навстречу, призывая Уилла двигаться.

Уилл входит до конца одни движением, и их стоны удовольствия смешиваются в один. Ганнибал обвивает его ногами за талию, притягивая к себе ближе и побуждая двигаться. Уилл опирается ладонями на стол и меняет угол скольжения. Медленные толчки быстро создают нужный ритм, но так же и быстро переходят в нечто непредсказуемое и отчаянное. Где-то на краю сознания Уилл надеется, что вздохи и стоны Ганнибала означают, что он тоже близок, потому что сам он долго не продержится. Не тогда, когда он так глубоко погружается в Ганнибала Лектера, и тогда, когда они практически осквернили стол доктора.

Бедра Ганнибала начинают содрогаться. Уилл обхватывает его член и яростно выдаивает все до последней капли. Теперь тело доктора предает его. Сам Уилл еще не кончил, он продолжает жестко входить, практически вбиваясь, а его рука — дрочить, не обращая внимания на судороги во всем теле.

Оргазм накатывает волной блаженства, от чего подгибаются колени. Каждый толчок вызывает новые искры удовольствия. Уилл продолжает двигаться пока, оргазм окончательно не накрывает его, а глаза блаженно закатываются. Медленно, очень медленно он вспоминает, как дышать, что дается ему сейчас с большим трудом. Сейчас идеальный момент для того, чтобы проснуться и вытереть последствия «мокрого» сна.

Но это не сон, и тот факт, что это реальность заставляет устыдиться Уилла.

— Я, э-э ...- он пытается начать разговор, — ну, я ... я надеюсь, ты не подумал, что я представил собаку, пока мы занимались этим?

Слабая улыбка появляется на губах Ганнибала. Его мокрые от пота волосы растрепаны и прилипли ко лбу.

— Я рад, что мы прояснили двусмысленность.

Ганнибал смотрит в спину Уиллу, в то время как тот направляется в ванную, и ничего не может с собой поделать, торжествующая улыбка играет на его губах. Манипулирование людьми всегда было его самой любимой игрой.

~fin~


End file.
